wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Colbert Nation
The Colbert Nation has a population of over 100,000 dedicated citizens Possibly billions more. Counting was stopped when Stephen reported, after consulting with Michele Bachmann, to stop counting because it is a form of census taking used by government elitists who went to college, read books, and my have engaged in math with nerds. It is an American nation. * The first 100 who registered consider themselves founder members. Some have adopted the Report Pledge Of Allegiance and call themselves Colbinistas. They are also apparently fancy pants elitists. * Upwards of 150 members register each day, making the message board the fastest growing community of 2006, outpacing MySpace.com * There are various forums on the message board, including specific forums for The Colbert Report, Stephen Colbert, as well as Off Topic, Political, Fan Fic/Art, and the completely useless Conventional Wisdom and Fantasy Colbert League forums; although as of March 2007, the Fantasy Colbert League has been changed to Pulp's Fantasy Book League. This name choice, questionable in its oddness, is explained by the simple phrase "Avery did it". * Colbert Nation Message Board * old/classic Colbert Nation Message Board - the archives, no longer active and only reading/viewing is possible. * Bears are banned from registering, as are Communists, and those who worship the Baby Satan. * Joe Scarborough is the Vice-President of the Colbert Nation. Although he is Vice-President his role is only honorary "in good faith" friendship accord, sort of like the Queen of England or The Chairman of the Communist Party of the People's Republic of China with no "actual" power or authority. * On August 15, 2006, the Colbert Nation was hacked by one or two (or more) bear loving cretins. The Blue Ribbon Committee was formed by select Colbert Nation members to find the perpetrators. It is currently believed the attack was orchestrated by the unholy alliance of the Colbear and Osama bin Laden. *Colbert Nation is between Myspace and Google in hits-per-day (as of October 2006). *97% of posts on the Colbert Nation are sexual fantasies about a gay relationship between Jon Stewart and Stephen Colbert. *The other 3% are posts fantasizing about having a sexual relationship with either of the men mentioned above. *The other 7% are posts fantasizing about having sex with Eaglebear. *86% involve grippy hands, Jesus, glory holes, and a ruler. *The accuracy of these percentages have been verified by FOX News and its CPAs. The Pledge * Colbert Nation Pledge Contributions To The Betterment Of America * Anti-Bear Technology ColbertNation Community Interest Groups * America For Colbert/ Truthinistas * Blue Ribbon Committee * Colbert National Guard * Colbinista Intelligence Agency * Forum Mujahideen User Groups * BOMB Squad * Forum Mujahideen * Canadians Against Ger * Brooklyn Zoo * Minnesota Maniacs * Simian Order The Official Religion of The Colbert Nation * Stephenological Colbertism Days That Will Live in Infamy * 07.19.2007 Citizens of The Nation Polar Shark should be there somwhere. Russell's Teapot is cool too, but this was in no way written by him (he makes edits in groups of 5, not 3) RSVT is the shit as well Hall of Fame * Colbert Nation/Hall of Fame Disorders * Wildmouse syndrome See Also * Colbert Nation/Message Board * The Adventures of Kristy * Who Wants to Marry Stephen Colbert? * Shorts Weather * The Citizens of the Colbert Nation v. Dark_Sage * Bear Hack 2006 * List of Colboard neologisms * Works created by the Heroes in homage of The Greatest Living American!